Sex Club
by SmokinItDude
Summary: Hanna introduces her friends to a sex club, and things get out of hand from there. None of the four girls thought that a stupid sex club could change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Sex Club

** CHAPTER 1**

Hanna Marin was heartbroken.

She didn't like break ups, but then again, who did? She honestly thought she was happy, and had peace, but after that, everything felt rocky again. Her boyfriend broke up with her. She didn't even understand what happened. They got in this _massive_ fight when Hanna wanted to help him find his birth father. He claimed she was meddling in his life, and it escalated to this argument. Then, Caleb Rivers broke up with her. All she intended to do was help him get something good in his life, but she ended up ruining her relationship.

And that was why she showed up at the _Sex Club._

* * *

"That was good," Hanna commented, tying her hair into a ponytail. She reached out to the floor to grab her bra, and she hooked it on. "Now, get out."

The guy she slept with, David, gave her a confused look. She didn't know how else to put it. Could she say, '_I just wanted to sleep with you, so get out of my room_'? She knew she couldn't, but still! From all her past hook-ups, they got the message that it was one visit per customer. She thought the whole point of the club was to have some good sex when she was single, and that's what she was trying to do, but David was making that hard for her.

"What?" David choked, surprised by her choice of words.

Hanna scratched her head and explained, "Look, David, I'm sure you're a good guy, but we're done here, so leave. This is my motel room, so you need to go. You know what this club is, right? It's not build a relationship club..."

David swallowed hard and said, "I know, but I thought we could—"

"No!" Hanna yelled, pointing at the door. "Whatever you want... it's _not_ going to happen. I joined this club for good sex, and that's what I'm getting. Now that I've gotten it from you, I don't want you here anymore. I didn't want to be rude, but your stubbornness to leave is giving me no choice!"

She was pretty sure she scared the hell out of him, because he practically jumped out of the bed and dressed himself again. Then, he raced out the door, and Hanna knew she probably would never see the poor guy again. But, she didn't care. She got the sex she needed, so she was done with him.

She had been in the Sex Club for quite a while since her break up with Caleb. That failed romance caused her to realize that relationships suck, and sex was what she was truly looking for. It seemed like the sluttiest thing to do, but what did it matter? She needed a way to keep an intense sex life without dealing with the complications of a relationship, and the club was her solution. There was nothing quite like it.

Dressing herself again, she stepped out of her motel room, and went to the lobby, where Noel Kahn stood. He had a smug smile on his face as Hanna approached him.

"I saw David leaving," he said. "You got things done real quick, didn't you, Marin?"

She shrugged her shoulders and responded, "I got what I needed from him. Thanks for the good match. He's a good quickie, but I think I want someone a little more intense."

Noel smiled at her and said, "That can be arranged. I'll find someone who can give you an intense night to remember. Come back tonight and I'll have you all matched up."

"Good to know," Hanna said with a smile. "I'll be here... tonight at seven. My mom should be out. I just need about one to two hours with the guy."

He nodded his head as she walked out the door.

It was true: Noel Kahn ran the club. But man, he knew how to match people up! Coming from a rich family, he was able to own the motel, and rent rooms out to club members at no cost. He owned it, after all. She was a bit surprised to know that he ran it, but once he showed her the magic of his club, she kept coming back for more.

* * *

_Virgin forever._

Her cheeks started to get red and heated. She grabbed the note and crumpled it up. She didn't understand why other people cared what she did. Ever since the fact that she refused to sleep with her boyfriend Alex Santiago leaked out, people were giving her hell about it. Well, the thing was, she was pretty sure Alex was to blame for it. They were making out and all, and then he wanted to go further, but she didn't, so they got in a little argument. It ended up with Alex calling her a prude, and then breaking up with her, so it wasn't a very good day. By the next week, word had got around that her virgin ways stopped her from having sex with Alex, and she had gotten so many insults taped to her locker.

"Hey, Spence," Hanna greeted, walking up to her locker. "What's that?"

She started chewing her lip nervously. What believable lie could she possibly tell Hanna? She had always been a good liar, but for some reason, making a lie up on the spot for this topic was hard for her. Hanna was the kind of person to get nosy with people's personal lives, and Spencer didn't want that.

"It's just this old sticky note from a while ago," she lied, stuffing it in her pocket.

"Then it would go in the trash, not your pocket," Hanna said, folding her arms. "Let me see it, Spencer." Without hesitating, the blonde snatched the sticky note out of Spencer's jacket pocket.

"Are you happy now?" Spencer snapped, slamming her locker shut. "I've gotten enough of these, so I don't need you to mock me about it!"

Hanna smiled to herself and said, "I know how to make this better. Don't even question it... just meet me after school in the courtyard. I have to take you somewhere special."

And yes, she was going to take Spencer Hastings to the Sex Club.

* * *

Spencer was a bit hesitant. Where could Hanna take her that would make her feel better about becoming a joke to many of the students who attended Rosewood High? She didn't think there was really a solution, but Hanna seemed pretty determined that the mystery location would be golden for her.

"We're here," the blonde said cheerfully as she pulled her car up in the parking lot of a motel.

"What is this?" Spencer asked, confused. "Is this a motel? Is this some kind of joke? How is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"No more questions, Spence," Hanna halted her. "Just trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing."

Even though she insisted, Spencer still didn't trust her on it. She didn't understand how some weird motel that she had never seen before could help her get over that damn note! It didn't add up to her—she couldn't make sense of the situation. What good would it even do her?

"Virgin Hastings?"

That was a _great_ start.

"Can it, Noel," Hanna demanded, stepping closer to the dark-haired male. He had a smirk on his face as the girls came closer to him.

"You're early, Marin," Noel said, still smirking at her. "Your appointment isn't until seven. I still haven't made that match for you yet. My list is long, and I've been working on some other ones."

"We're not here for me," Hanna informed him.

"I figured," Noel said, fixing his hair. "Let me guess... You brought Hastings here so that I can help her with that whole situation at school. Alex Santiago— _ouch_. Well, you've brought her to the right place. Spencer, I am going to make this all better for you." She had a confused look on her face. "Do you even know what this is for?"

She shook her head and answered, "Hanna still hasn't clued me in."

Noel shook his head and cried, "Come on! You know better than to not even tell her what she's getting herself into." He sighed and looked up at Spencer before saying, "This is a Sex Club, Spencer. That's what this is, and that's why she brought you here."

"_What_?" Spencer choked. "I'm not going to be a part of this crap!"

"Calm down, honey," Hanna coaxed. "This is the best place to get a quickie when you need it. And in your case, help you get rid of that virginal status. Noel can do that for you. He can arrange you with somebody really good!"

"No, I didn't sleep with Alex because I didn't want to!" Spencer yelled. "I'm not some prude... I just have my own feelings. I wanted my first time to be special, not with some high school boyfriend that would probably leave me later on."

"But the thing is, this is one bang, and then you're out," Hanna explained with a grin.

Noel sighed and butted in, "She's not very good at explaining things. I can fix you up with somebody who will give you an unforgettable first time. Then, it's over, and you don't have to worry about it anymore. There's no fear of him leaving you, because you've never been together! It's perfect, really."

Spencer didn't know why, but she was actually considering it for a moment.

She changed the subject and asked, "Is this where you've been disappearing to after your break up with Caleb?"

"Yeah, and I'm not ashamed to say it," Hanna told her. "I get the best part of a relationship whenever I want... _without_ the troubles of a real relationship! It _is_ genius, I swear. I'm so happy here."

Yawning, a tan girl walked down the stairs and towards Noel. Spencer looked back to get a better look at her, and it was not somebody she was expecting to see. It was _Emily_! Her sweet Emily Fields, followed by _Aria_, as in Aria Montgomery! She didn't understand what they would be doing at a Sex Club. Having sex?

"Sammy was pretty good," Emily commented, scratching her head. "I just didn't feel much... you think you could give me somebody more intense next time?"

"Sure thing, Emily," Noel said with a smile. "Have a nice day, and say hello to Hanna and Spencer!"

"_Spencer_?" Aria choked, turning around. "Hanna finally got you into the club? It took her long enough to just ask you."

"I can't believe you two are a part of this stupid club!" Spencer cried, shaking her head. "You're supposed to tell her what she's doing is dumb. She's been hooking up with different guys ever since her break up with Caleb!"

"They know, Spencer," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "I asked them to join the club, and they love it! It's something they can actually look forward to."

"Look, I was hesitant at first, but when I tried it out, it was amazing," Aria explained, chuckling. "I lost my virginity here to _Noel_, and I liked it!"

"It was no coincidence that she ended up with me on her first night here," Noel said, laughing as he backed up from the girls.

"Yeah, it's fun," Emily pitched in. "It made me feel... alive. I know about what's going on with that whole Alex rumor, and I know it probably sucks. That's why you should open yourself up to this club. You could find something or someone really good. Noel knows what he's doing when he matches people up."

"I don't... I don't know..." Spencer mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't!"

"You don't have to do it," Aria told her. "Don't do it because we're telling you to. You should only do it if you want to."

Just then, the door opened. A tall man with dark hair entered, and he had a small smile on his face. He had beautiful blue eyes, and a stubbly face. All of the girls stared at him while he entered the building. He pushed right past them and went to Noel.

"Do you have any women in their twenties?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Noel grinned and answered, "You must be a first timer. If you know me, you know I can get you _any_ type of woman you want. I've got a whole bunch of college girls in their twenties."

The man smiled and said, "That's what I was hoping for."

"What time?" Noel asked, grabbing a pen from his desk.

"Any time tonight," he answered. "I'm off from work after three PM."

Aria swore she knew that voice. She knew that face. She knew him! It was her English teacher. All of the people in that room knew who he was. He taught their English class! So, why was he at Noel Kahn's Sex Club? It didn't make sense to her. Why would a grown man want a teenager to match him up?

"Mr. Fitz?" Aria curiously said.

He turned around and and warmly greeted her by saying, "Hello, Miss Montgomery. Funny seeing you here. And it must be even more funny seeing me here, huh?"

"It really is," Aria said, scratching her head. "Mr. Fitz, why are you here?"

He scratched his head and answered, "I'm looking for some fun, that's all. And don't call me Mr. Fitz, please. I'm not your teacher anymore, I'm just a man you know. Call me Ezra, all of you."

_Ezra_? She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was even at the Sex Club! She found it weird to see her teachers at places like restaurants, so seeing him at a club for sex was probably the weirdest thing possible.

"Well, I better get going," he said, giving Aria a small smile before starting to walk towards the door. He turned around and said, "Thank you, Noel." After that, he walked right out and towards his car.

"This has been a _really_ weird day," Spencer said, and shook her head. "Hanna, can we leave?"

The blonde asked, "You sure you don't want to have him match you up?"

"I'm good," Spencer responded, rolling her eyes. "You, Aria, and Emiyl can have your fun, but I don't want to be a part of it."

"Suit yourself," Noel said, relaxing back on his chair. "My match could have given you the best first time anyone could ask for. I make magic with these matches, Hastings. Keep that in mind, and come back any time if you change your mind. I'm always open to take you back."

* * *

Hanna had dropped Spencer back at school. The brunette got into her car and drove back to her large home. She got out of the car, slowly walking towards her door. Of course, there was something she noticed... the plaque that normally read _The Hastings _was covered by a piece of poorly torn binder paper that read _The Virgin Residence_. She felt numb.

Why did it matter to other people? She was sure that plenty of other people were virgins at their school. So, why was she different? Why did she deserve the harassment more than everyone else who was? She was pretty sure it was just because Alex felt rejected, and had all of his friends help him torture her because she didn't want to have sex with him!

Lucky for her, her parents weren't home, so they didn't see the rude paper left behind. She crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash can that was in her bedroom. She fell back on her bed, sighing. Of course she _wanted_ to have sex. She just didn't want to have it with somebody that would judge her and could dump her for a bad experience.

And that was why Noel's Sex Club became _really_ appealing in her head.

She was tempted to go back. The person Noel gave to her would be somebody who couldn't break up with her if she did awfully! He would just have to live with it and request a new partner. That thought made her want to go back. Aria, Hanna, and Emily had no problem doing it with so many different guys. Spencer wasn't going to keep going there frequently. All she wanted was one time.

And that was why she found herself driving back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews. Like seriously, THANK YOU! Anyways, I know it looks kind of on the negative side for Ezria since they're both sleeping with different people, and they're barely associated, but that will change. Actually, if you're an Ezria shipper, the next chapter is going to be really good for you, and you'll get to see the plot that Aria and Ezra have with each other, and how Jake plays into that. By the way, the 'Jake Penn' guy is the same one from the show.**

**For people wondering about Hanna and her future with a proper love interest: she's kind of going through a weird time at the moment. She will eventually come to realization that sex isn't everything. I don't want to spoil anything with Haleb (Caleb is in this chapter), but Hanna just feels really lost with him. He broke her heart, and she lost faith in relationships because of him. I'll just say that they have a long road to forgiveness, and it'll take a while to heal and become friends again. BUT FEAR NOT, he is a character in this story that will stick around.**

**And for Emily, someone picked up that she didn't enjoy sleeping with people, hmm? She's going to go through a lot in this story, and I have plans for her. Right now, she's trying to understand herself, and she's trying to take a chance when a certain somebody wants to go out with her (you'll find out who he is).**

**Spoby! I think this one is pretty straightforward in the chapter. They're trying to help each other, but Spencer is ultimately scared out of her mind to lose her virginity, and Toby is going through a really rough time. I guess you could say they're finding comfort in each other.**

Sex Club

**Chapter 2**

The young man—Jake Penn—got up from the bed and started to redress himself. Aria, seeing that he was putting his clothes back on, did the exact same thing. This part was always the most awkward part of the Sex Club. The actual sex was easy, good, and sometimes intense, but the part where someone has to leave was always awkward and terrible. She wished she could skip that part every time.

She found it weird that he even joined the club. He was gorgeous. _Way_ too gorgeous... His build was incredible. He was muscular, had a good looking face, and a great looking body. Plus, he seemed to be quite sweet in their short moments together where they actually spoke. What was a guy like him doing at the club?

"Aria," he said in his manly and low voice. She loved the way her name sounded when he said it, "I wanted to thank you for that. My experience with you was a way better experience than many of the matches I've gotten so far."

"You're welcome?" she said, but it sounded like a question. She didn't know if she was supposed to thank him for telling her she was a better fuck than most.

"I don't want this to be the last time I'll ever see you," Jake told her, giving her an extremely adorable smile. "The obvious solution would be to ask Noel to pair us up again, but I'm thinking of more than sex here. You're crazy beautiful, and I wanna get to know you better. I already know you're good at sex, so if I like your personality, we could have something good."

Aria couldn't help but smile.

"You're asking me out?" she asked for confirmation.

"I think I am," he responded, still smiling. "I hope it doesn't sound too crazy or conceited. I really don't want this to be all about sex, I was hoping for more than that. I don't think I could handle today being the last time I'll ever see you again, and I hope you feel the same way."

"I do!" Aria exclaimed, and giggled when she said it. "Of course I do. You're crazy handsome."

Jake took something out of his wallet, and he handed it to Aria. She glanced at the little white card he handed her. It was a business card to a self-defense training dojo. She didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. Was she referral to his kung fu job? He was really cute, but she wasn't willing to pay to go to some class just to see him again.

"I know it's weird, but that's my card," he told her. "It has my cell number on it, actually. Just call and say it's you, and I'll know it's not about business. You didn't think I was trying to sell you lessons, did you?"

"The thought may have occurred..." Aria confessed.

Jake chuckled and said, "Well, if you're in for lessons, I'm quite the teacher. But, I'd much rather have you call me so we can figure something out. I want to take you out for real. Can I count on your call?"

"You'll definitely hear from me again, Mister Penn," Aria said, smiling. He smiled back at her. "I've been looking for self-defense lessons for awhile! I'll see you Monday, Sensei!"

"Very funny," Jake said, unable to stop grinning. "Call me."

* * *

Spencer found herself having to practically sneak into the building. She saw Hanna entering. The blonde checked in with Noel before walking up the stairs with a handsome young man. Once all was clear, the brunette made her way inside the lobby of the motel. It seemed Noel had quite a few people on his hands, as their was a line towards his desk.

"Hastings?" Noel asked, grinning at her. "You're back! I won't tell Hanna, I swear."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I know, I know. I feel stupid, but I'm back. What can you do for me?"

"You'll see, and you won't be disappointed," Noel told her. "There's no shame in being here. A lot of people take a liking to this shit. I have some people to match up and deal with first, so why don't you sit down in my waiting area? Newbies gotta go through some sign-up stuff. I'm dealing with returning customers first."

She nodded her head, and Noel pointed to the chairs in the lobby. She assumed that was the waiting area. There were a few seats, but only one other person. It was a male with brown hair similar to her hair color. His hair was wet from the rain, and he looked stressed out. He was running his hand through his hair, staring at the floor, contemplating deeply.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, glancing at him.

He shook his head and answered, "No."

She honestly didn't know how to help him. They were strangers. She didn't know how to help him without invading his privacy! He obviously wouldn't want somebody to ask him all about his personal life. She decided it was best to just stay quiet, so she looked away.

After a few minutes, Noel smiled and called her over. All the other people who were oh the lobby were finally gone. They had made their way upstairs for their own sex, leaving Spencer with Noel to sign up.

"I'm not surprised you came back," he told her.

"Look, Noel, I don't need you to mock me," she said, folding her arms.

"Whoa, don't get all pissy on me, Hastings!" Noel cried, putting his hands up in surrender. "I don't want any trouble, I promise. I just kind of figured that you would want to come back. I don't blame you. With all that happened between you and Alex, I'm sure things are rough."

"I don't need a life lesson. I'm not here to talk about him," Spencer said, sighing. "Can we please get to the part where you work your magic?"

"Right," he said, nodding his head. "You looking for any type of guy specifically?"

"No, I just need somebody who isn't too experienced," she told him. "I'm sure you already know that I have like no experience, so... if it makes sense, I just don't want to be the one who sucks at it. I don't want to be the let-down."

"I get what you're looking for," Noel said with a smile. "You can go sit down in the waiting room again. I'm gonna work with this guy, and then I'll take a look at some potential matches and get back to you. I'll see if there's any room for tonight, but if not, you can come back tomorrow. Sit down and relax. There's a vending machine if you want something to eat or drink."

With that, Spencer made her way back to the waiting room.

* * *

"Oh yes, Ezra!" a woman moaned as he kissed down her neck.

He felt weird. Going for round two with a woman he didn't even know the name of? It felt like a very player-ish thing to do, and at his age, he didn't believe he could even be considered a player! He didn't have any feelings for her, and the sex didn't feel special. It wasn't bad or anything, but he felt like he needed some connection to her to actually enjoy it.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, cupping his cheeks. "Come on, big boy, round one was great, let's play again." She giggled and kissed him hard.

"Um, this doesn't feel right," he answered, pushing her off. "I'm all worn out from round one. I don't even know your name, lady."

"I'm Samantha," she introduced herself happily. "We don't need to know each other well to have a good time, babe. I already know what I need to know... you're really good at this stuff."

"Samantha," he said, sighing, "I can't do this again, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" she asked, folding her arms.

"You're probably a great girl, but... I can't sleep with girls for fun!" Ezra cried, running a hand through his curly dark locks. "I thought a loveless, sex-filled relationship would be everything I've ever wanted, but it's killing me. We don't connect at all. We have nothing in common. Actually, I wouldn't know because I don't even know you!"

Samantha glared at him before grabbing her purse and leaving the room without another word. He knew he upset her, but he was glad that she left. He didn't like her being near him. She was really hot, he had to admit, but he didn't like the fact that he knew nothing about her.

He made his way down to the lobby. He peered to see if Samantha was gone, and luckily, she was. He walked into the lobby for real, and saw Spencer Hastings sitting in the waiting room, her hair slightly damp from the rain. It was pouring hard outside, and he just noticed that.

Ezra walked to the desk, and stood behind the brown haired young man who was talking to Noel. Once they finished talking, the boy went to the waiting room as well, so Ezra had his chance to talk to Noel.

"Fitzy!" Noel exclaimed. "What can I do for you? Was Samantha no fun? I saw her leaving. That's a shame. I've hooked up with her, and she's got a killer body!"

"Yes, she's really good looking, Noel, but I didn't connect with her at all," Ezra explained. "The sex... it was boring. We had no connection. Do you have anyone that's interested in English? In literature? I want somebody I can relate to. That's the only way I can have sex with a connection."

Noel sighed and told him, "That's a risk. Sleeping with somebody you connect with is not good for one-night-stands. Those are supposed to be emotionless. You're not supposed to want to date the person you hook up with."

"I get that, but I can't handle sex where I barely know the person," Ezra told him. "I feel like to have good sex, you need to relate to the person and like the person. I knew nothing about Samantha, therefore out sex was bland and it wasn't passionate at all. I want passionate and crazy good!"

"That may be a bit difficult, but I'll do what I can, my man," Noel said with a grin.

"Thank you," Ezra said with a smile. "I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan!" Noel exclaimed, and Ezra left the building. He turned towards the waiting area and said, "Yo Hastings, get your ass over here. Let's talk. And bring the boy, too. I've got your matches for you."

It was a really scary moment for Spencer. Who would be taking her virginity? She really hoped it wasn't someone horrible. But, everyone kept saying that Noel made amazing matches, so she had hope. Hope that maybe she would get somebody good...

"I thought about this for a while, and I decided to match the two of you up together," Noel told them, grinning. "You both barely have any experience. It'll be good. I have a good sense, and using that sense, I detect a good kind of thing between you guys. Your sex will be awesome, trust me."

"What?" Spencer choked. "I'm paired up with him?"

He turned to look at her.

Quietly, he introduced himself, "My name's Toby... Cavanaugh."

* * *

"Good stuff."

Emily couldn't help but feel weird. He was a _really_ cute guy. He had a great body, a great face, and he seemed experience in the sexual department. So, what was wrong with him? Emily didn't understand why she couldn't enjoy the sex they just had! All her other friends seemed to love the sex they got from the club. The experiences were good, but she just didn't feel anything special. She wanted an amazing feeling. She had seen a lot of TV shows and read so many books where the sex was life-changing. Why didn't her life feel changed?

"I think it's really cool that you're a swimmer," he said. "I'm a swimmer, too. Go Sharks!"

Emily half-smiled and said, "Wow, Ben, that's really cool."

"Yeah, it is," Ben said, biting his lip. "Listen, Emily, I've seen you around school, and I've seen you at your meets. I would be lying if I said I haven't been crushing on you for a while. You're cute, sweet, an awesome swimmer..."

"You like me?" Emily asked, shocked.

She was flattered. She was talking to _Ben Coogan_, the hot, popular guy. She couldn't believe somebody like him liked her. She didn't even think he noticed her in school, so she obviously didn't think he liked her. She thought their sex was the first time he'd ever noticed her in his life.

"Hell yeah!" Ben exclaimed, grinning. "I would be stupid not to want somebody like you."

"That's sweet," Emily mumbled.

"Despite what you've probably heard about me, I know I'm a good guy," Ben explained to her. "I wouldn't wanna hurt you, and I mean it when I say it. I'd like to go out some time if you'd wanna go out, too. People say some shit about me all the time. I'm not a player, and I'm not a bad guy. I can be pretty decent."

Emily smiled at him and said, "I like you, too. And, I don't believe rumors I hear. People always love to talk false shit."

Ben grinned and said, "Wow, that's amazing. A girl who's so down with it. You're different, Emily. Most girls love to be a part of all the gossiping and rumor making shit. I'm surprised that you're not one of those girls. But, I'm glad you're not. That's what makes me like you."

* * *

Her heart was pounding so loud that she almost felt like Toby could hear it, too. She was about to lose her virginity to this guy that she didn't even know! She knew she could stop it, but she didn't know if she wanted to. Well, she certainly didn't want to have her first time be this way, but she really hated getting all those notes making fun of her for being a virgin. She needed to prove something to Alex.

"We're here," he whispered, scratching his head.

She watched carefully, analyzing every move he made. His hand trembled as he slid the key card. He swallowed hard before twisting the door knob slowly, and then started to walk inside. She followed him inside, her whole body feeling heavy. What was she supposed to do? How did they start this thing? Was she supposed to just get in there and do it with him? She had so many questions! She felt like she needed some kind of Sex Ed to help her. Didn't Noel have instructions?

"So..." Toby began, biting his lip, not even bothering to look at her.

"Why were you crying down there?" Spencer suddenly asked, glancing at him quickly. "Did something bad happen to you?"

"Bad things always happen to me," he vaguely answered. "Do you really care, or are you just trying to stall things because you don't want to do this?"

"Both," she answered, and both of them smiled at each other.

"Well, I know a little bit about what's happening to you at school," Toby told her, his eyes locking with hers. "I know what those guys say to you. I saw Alex Santiago taping the note to your locker. I get why you're here. You don't really want to lose your virginity to me, do you?"

"I didn't want to lose my virginity to my longtime boyfriend, so I certainly don't want to lose it to a stranger," she said, sighing. "But, Alex is a jerk, so I'm glad that's over. I would have still been with him if that incident didn't happen."

"You're only here to show everybody that you're not a prude?" Toby asked curiously.

"If you tell me why you were so upset down there, then I'll tell you more about why I'm here," Spencer answered, smirking at him. "Tell me what happened, and why it made you want to come here."

Toby stared at the floor and quietly said, "I don't like to talk about it."

He sat down on the motel room's bed, unable to move as he thought about it again. Spencer sat down next to him.

"I have been getting nonstop torture about what happened with Alex ever since it happened," Spencer explained to him, sighing loudly. "I'm done with it. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I just want to go back to that time when people left me alone. I don't want to be his target any longer. So why are you here?"

"I had a bad experience..." Toby whispered, his eyes getting watery.

"So, you had a bad first time?" Spencer asked, chuckling. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure Noel can find a way to give you better experiences. But trust me, I won't be one of those good experiences. You already know that I'm nothing but a virgin."

"Look, I _wish_ that the bad experience was just because the sex sucked," Toby began slowly, "but it's not."

"Then what happened?" Spencer asked.

Looking up at Spencer with pain in his eyes, Toby answered, "I was molested..."

"_What_?" Spencer choked. "By who? You should report them to the police! This is a really big dea—"

"By my step sister."

* * *

Hanna didn't enjoy it.

She had fun the first few times, but it was getting old. Noel always could make a great match, so she didn't think it was because he started pairing her up with bad people. She just felt like something during the sex was... missing. She had ideas, but it seemed a little scary to try to think of which could be the true answer to her problem.

So, she thought like Spencer. Whenever the slender brunette had a problem, she believed that a cup of coffee and some time to think would solve everything. With that in mind, Hanna left the motel and drove off to the local coffee store... the Brew.

"Thanks, Angie," she mumbled, handing the woman a bill.

Angie nodded her head with a smile before giving Hanna her coffee. The blonde went and sat down at a random available table, and started to drink her coffee. She thought hard. Why did her life feel all complicated and tough all of a sudden? Everything felt like it was going wrong again. She felt like she was going back to that dark place she was in. The last time she was in that dark place was when she and Caleb broke up. The time before that was when her mom and dad got divorced. It didn't happen often, but it was back. And she didn't want that bad feeling to stay...

"Hanna?"

She nearly choked on her coffee when she looked up and saw the person standing there.

"C-Caleb, hey," she stammered nervously, setting her coffee cup down. She noticed that he had gotten a haircut. He didn't have long hair anymore, and damn, he looked so much hotter than before. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, getting coffee," he said like it was obvious. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to come here without having a reason that involves you."

"That's not what I meant," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "Why are you being so cold?"

"I don't know," he quietly said. "Does it matter?"

"Kind of," she responded, folding her arms. "Do you want something from me?"

"What would I want from you?" Caleb asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're supposed to tell me, Shaggy," she responded, rolling her eyes again. "I don't understand you. You came up to my table, said my name, and now you're giving me a bitchy attitude? We haven't spoken in a long time, so what purpose do you have to come over to me? I don't need this! I don't need you to be all snarky! Why the hell did you come over to me?"

"I don't know," he told her, sighing. "I'm sorry." He started to walk away.

"Caleb, wait!" Hanna cried, standing up and grabbing his arm. "I got pissed, I'm sorry for talking like that. I'm just confused."

"I'm confused, too," Caleb said, swallowing hard and frowning. "You don't have to apologize. I was the one being stupid." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I guess I just came to your table because... you know... I was curious. I know we haven't spoken in a long time. I kinda missed having you around."

Hanna almost melted by the way he spoke, but she stopped herself.

"Yeah, well, who's fault is that?" Hanna snapped before getting up and exiting the Brew, leaving a disappointed Caleb alone.

* * *

They were just sitting there in silence. Spencer didn't know how to react! She had never been in a situation similar to the one she was in currently. How could she even help him? Comfort him? She barely knew him! They had just met, and she was supposed to be having sex with him, not comforting him about his past experiences.

"I'm sorry."

Toby wiped a tear away and said, "No, Spencer, you're not sorry. You're stuck here with a crying guy, and I know you want to have sex right now, but—"

"This isn't about the sex!" Spencer cried, shaking her head. "I can live with it. To be honest, I didn't really want to... I'm just... I don't know if I can. If I wasn't ready with Alex, I don't know how I can be ready with you."

"I get it," he said, nodding. "You can go if you want to. I don't need any pity."

"You think I'm going to leave you here alone to mope about your despondency?"

Toby laughed through his tears and asked, "What the hell does that even mean?"

"In simple words, it's when somebody is all bummed out when they lose hope," Spencer explained, putting her arm around him. "We may be like strangers, but I think that I'm decent enough to stay here with you."

Toby looked up at her brightly.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed, his face still all lit up. "I owe you for staying here and trying to cheer me up. I know you want everyone to stop talking crap about how you're a virgin, and you think having sex is the only way to end it, but it's not. You can fake it!"

"Fake it... how?"

"Well, people will see you leaving, and they'll think you had sex with me," Toby told her. "We don't have to really do anything here, but when we leave, we'll just pretend like we did."

Spencer exclaimed, "That's brilliant! I don't know why I didn't think of that."

In the excitement of the moment, she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Hey Spencer," he began, "I just wanted to tell you that this has been a _much_ better experience than the one with my step sister."

"...but we didn't even really—" she started.

"I know, but I don't think I've been this happy since before the time it happened," he explained to her. "So... thank you."

"You're welcome," she quietly said, and smiled at him.


End file.
